Disclosed herein is a method and apparatus for floor plan mapping for efficient placement of machines.
Current floor plan mapping application for placement of machines uses imported floor plans to assess the overall building layout. Using the building layout, devices are placed in locations based on “best guess”. This process relies on human intervention for placement and requires all users within a customer location to have access to all areas which is often not the case.